The Knight Goes On
by xXSuperKnightXx
Summary: A sequel to BethC's "9 Months" series. This story is dedicated to BethC. Please read and review


The Knight Goes On

By: TAM Knight

Rating: T- Some minor romantic moments

Discliamer: Knight Rider and all associated charaters property of Glen A Larson with the exception of Rebecca Danielle Knight she is property of BethC. and thank you again for letting me use her.

Feedback: Yes please. I have a few ideas on how to continue the story but would like to hear you thoughts too.

Authors Note: This story is dedicated to BethC. who's inspriation and support have been invaluable in turning my ideas into a reality. ( Even if it is an alterintive one. LOL)

As the shiny black car rode across the desert night all seemed right with the world. It was hard to believe that it had been ten years since the first time this car and his driver, no more than that his friend had started this endless road trip from one destination to the next. Sure there was the occasional slowdown but even so he had to admit that time was starting to take its toll, but in just a few short hours they would be home and he could rest his sensors while the techs went over him with a fine toothed comb once again. All this and more went through his central processing unit while his friend slept a well deserved sleep.

Day was just starting break over the horizon behind them when Michael woke up. Michael was lying back with his seat fully reclined his eyes were still closed and his thoughts were of home. In just a few days it would be his baby's sixth birthday. Rebecca was growing up so quickly each day looking more and more like her mother. Ah her mother. Bonnie had always been a good friend but now she was his world. A simple smile or frown could make him or break him and he knew it. As he slowly opened his eyes the first thing he saw was that everything was just as he left it only now the interior of the car was being lit by the sun and not KITT's many instruments and readouts.

"What time is, Buddy? I thought we were supposed to be back at the foundation by morning." Michael asked as he adjusted his chair back into its upright position. KITT was hardly ever wrong when it came to arrival times but something seemed slightly off to Michael that they were still on the road and the sun was coming up behind them.

"We'll be arriving in about an hour Michael. I had to slow down to conserve fuel. Remember we didn't stop at all in the last two days for gas and I had to make sure that we had enough to make it back to the foundation" KITT replied. He didn't mean to sound so snippy. This time anyway, but the long road was starting to get to him as well and he just wanted be go home and plug in. "By the way Michael will you be taking Bonnie and Rebecca out today?" KITT asked in a quick attempt to change the subject off him.

"I don't know. I thought I would take the girls out to a movie later. Why do you ask? Are you feeling ok?"

"Of course I'm fine Michael. However my power packs are at twenty percent and you know how Bonnie gets when they start getting too low." KITT stated.

"You don't have to tell me Pal. You may get to work with her but I have to live with her."

"Michael, I thought that's what you both wanted?" KITT said genuinely confused.

"It was. I mean is it KITT, but sometimes Bonnie has a tendency to bring her work home with her and after we've been apart for awhile the last thing I want to do is have her yell about things that she had to fix on you. Nothing personal Buddy but I just want to spend sometime with my wife not your head technician." Michael tried to explain to KITT as best he knew how but even after the few years that he and Bonnie had been married there were still some things that he was not sure if the A.I. understood what he was trying to say.

"Michael, Bonnie is both. Why shouldn't she want to talk about her interest with you?" KITT questioned.

"KITT, Her interest in you is more like the concern a mother has for her child. She is very protective of you and when your systems are not working at their peak capacity because of something that I did, she just doesn't understand as well as you or I that in the field sometimes things just don't go according to plan and you just have to " roll with it" to get by." Michael answered starting to feel a little uncomfortable about where this conversation was going. "Hey KITT you never did answer my first question. What time is it?"

"Seven thirty eight, Michael" KITT answered coldly.

"Look Buddy like I said it's nothing personal. You're my partner and of course I want to know that you're in the best condition that you can be, but you know me I'm not the most technical guy in the world and when she starts talking about all the systems she had to repair it's like she talking a whole other language and I just can't keep up." Michael said as he tried once again to explain his position.

There was an awkward silence between them for about five minutes; both were thinking about what to say next neither friend wanted to upset the other. Finally KITT spoke up, "Michael, I think I understand what you are trying to say. You want to spend some private time with Bonnie without having to talk about me because you want her to focus on your relationship." The A.I.'s logic programming had nailed it dead on, that was exactly what Michael was trying to say. Just at that moment the familiar sound of the communicator played.

"Michael, Bonnie is calling."

"Patch her through KITT." Michael said hitting the switches over head to activate the video screen.

"Hey Angel, why up so early; everything ok?" Michael said.

"Yes Michael, we're all fine here. I was just going over the telemetry data and wanted to know why KITT's power packs were so low." Bonnie answered almost with a smirk on her face because she already knew the answer but still enjoyed toying with Michael.

"Good morning to you too dear, I love you and miss you too." Michael said smiling. Knowing that he was going to have to face her in person in just a few minutes and that he had better prepare him self for a quick slap. "KITT's power packs are low because we wanted to get home to you as quick as we could so we haven't been making any stops along the way, but KITT assures me he's ok and that we'll pulling into the foundation with power to spare."

Bonnie couldn't hold back the smile any longer. Even though they had been married five years nearly six years he could still break through what ever wall of professionalism she tried to put up. "I love you too." she said. "Michael Knight one of these days that charm of yours is going to run out. Besides I have a secret weapon." just as Bonnie said that Michael could see Rebecca climbing onto her mother's lap.

"GOOD MORNING DADDY!" Rebecca said with all the excitement that only small children seem to have. Just the sight of his little girl sent his heart turbo boosting in his chest and gave him another boost of energy.

"Good morning, Becca. How did you sleep last night Sweetie?" Michael couldn't help the memories from coming to mind as he asked the question. The first time he saw her smile, the first time he had to let her go so she could walk to Bonnie, her first tooth coming in. These were all thing that he though were so trivial just a few short years ago. If he had only known just how important they were he might have done things different, but that didn't matter now he had his "Becca" nothing was going to stop him from soaking up every moment of pleasure he could from it.

"Good." Rebecca answered as she tried her best to hold back a yawn and rubbing her light blue eyes. "When are you gonna come home?" she asked in the voice that only little girls can do when talking to their daddies.

"KITT and I are almost there Sweetie. Have you been a good girl for Mommy this time?"

"She's been an angel, Michael, even better than usual." As her mother said this Becca snuggled up against her , as far as she knew this was best place in the world to be and when mommy was happy like right now it was even better.

"Well that's really good to hear. Because before KITT and I left to come home we did make a stop at the store and I saw something that I know you'll like Becca." Michael said grinning widely.

"What is it?!" Becca shot up from her mother's lap with a huge smile on her face to look at the screen to see if she could spot what it was her daddy was bringing her. Only to find that she could not see whatever it her daddy was teasing her with.

"You'll have to wait till we get there baby doll. KITT and I will be there in about thirty minutes. That will be enough time for you to go get breakfast and put on some day clothes before you come out side to meet us with mommy ok?" Michael said in the most fatherly tone he could muster. With that Rebecca shot off the screen; climbing off Bonnie's lap and running out of the room yelling "COME ON MOMMY, DADDY IS ALMOST HOME!!!"

"You know you're spoiling her, Michael." Bonnie said with a grin as she too started to get up from the chair she was at.

"Sorry, Angel, but that was part of the job description. KITT and I will be there soon, and I have a very special gift for you as well. See you soon. I love you. KITT out." with that Michael's face disappeared once again from the video monitor. "I love you too Michael Knight."

Across the foundation estate Devon Miles sat in his high backed plush leather chair going over Michael's preliminary report for the latest completed case. What everyone thought was going to be a very difficult case to prove turned out to be nothing more than finding some computer files that held all the evidence to put this latest in a long line of criminals away. As Devon put down the file jacket onto his desk he could hear the running of small feet coming up to his door and a wide smile came across his face. He knew only one person in the world that had the gall to be running in this fine estate. However, like so many times before just as Rebecca came to Devon's door she stopped. She then fixed her clothes as best as a five-year-old girl could do then as calmly as you please knocked once at the door. This always made Devon chuckle to himself how grown up she tried to appear when coming to his office. "Come in." Devon answered. Slowly the door open and Rebecca walked over to Devon's desk.

"Good morning, Uncle Devon, Daddy will be back in just a few minutes." Rebecca said in her most professional voice.

"Thank you my dear good morning to you as well. Will there be anything else?" Devon asked.

Rebecca walked around to the chair where Devon was sitting and motioned her finger to get Devon to lean down towards her. "I think Mommy is going to be upset again. She said KITT's batteries were _really_ low." She told Devon and then backed away. Devon smiled as he knew where this would lead but that's what Michael got himself into and inevitably he would have to work him self out of it. With that he cleared his throat giving Rebecca the signal that it was time to leave she smiled back at him and left to go find Cindy at the front desk to see if she could be any help to her.

Devon never would have guessed how much one little girl could change everyone's life there at the foundation and he too was becoming more attached to her each day. Even though he could have never consented to having any children of his own in a world like this he did have to admit having Rebecca around was like having and never ending source of energy to put into the fight to make things better for her and every other child out there. "Back to work old boy" Devon said to himself shuffling the papers on his desk to find the file for the next case to pursue.

"There you are young lady. You forgot something very important again" Rebecca froze in her tracks just outside Devon's office. Standing over her was a tall black woman in business attire. Rebecca looked up to the face of the lady standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry Miss Cindy. I was just coming to find you though." Rebecca said as she smiled her most innocent smile. "I won't forget to tell to you good morning anymore when I come through I promise. Daddy is coming home in a few minutes and I had to go tell Uncle Devon."

"That's no excuse Miss Knight. You know you have to see me first. We don't want to interrupt Mr. Miles if we don't have to. He's a very busy man and his time is important." Cindy looked down at her with the look only a seasoned parent could give to such a young child. Then she let a smile crack through; even Cindy couldn't stay upset with Rebecca for long. "Now I want you to go to my desk and wait for you mother to show. That reminds me, where is your mother?" Just as she finished her sentence they both heard the familiar whine of KITT's turbines pulling up just outside the door and with that all Cindy saw was a little streak of pink the flashed from where she was standing to out the front door. Smiling to her self she couldn't remember seeing a more devoted daughter than the little girl running out the door.

As Michael exited KITT's interior and stood up for the first time in about twelve hours he could feel his entire body screaming to be uncoiled and, when it was there was that strange sense of pleasure and pain one gets from being in one position too long and then finally moving again. Stretching his arms up to the sky he could not help but feel the relief going through his body.

"DADDY, YOU'RE HOME!" Becca yelled as she came rushing through the front entrance way to meet him. She ran all the way over to him, and just and she was about to slam full force onto his leg he scooped her up into his arms and held her tight. Rebecca immediately threw her little arms around his neck and held on to him as tight as she could. "Daddy I missed you." She said only releasing her grip just enough to where she could look at his face as she talked to him.

"I missed you too, Sweetie. I thought you mother would be here too." Michael said.

"Who says I'm not." Bonnie said walking up behind Michael's back. As she approached him she put her arms out to give him a hug followed by a quick kiss. "There's more of that later." She said with a playful grin on her face. "KITT how are your power levels? Do you have enough to make it to the charging station in bay three?" Bonnie asked the car as she let go of Michael.

"My power levels are at seventeen percent and yes I do have enough to make it to the garage, thank you for asking." KITT replied.

"Devon is inside and Becca and I have to go the lab to get some test done." Bonnie then motioned Rebecca to come with her. Becca squeezed her daddy one more time and Michael put her down. Then he kneeled to talk to her.

"Now you be good for Mommy, Becca, I still have your surprise in the car. I'll give it to you when I get done talking to Uncle Devon here. Ok?" Michael told his daughter. She nodded her head and took her mother's hand. With that they all parted ways once more to take on their task for the remainder of the day until they could be together later.

As Michael walked into Devon's office he found him on the phone. "Yes, Yes Mr. Ambassador. All of the necessary precautions and more have been taken you have my personal guarantee that the meeting will be fine…. Yes sir I will, you make sure and get some rest as well sir. Ok good day Mr. Ambassador." Michael walked over to the desk while Devon motioned for him to take a seat.

"No thanks Devon, I've just been sitting for the last twelve hours." Michael said as he stretched one more time still trying to work a kink out of his back.

"Very good work on this last case Michael not even a single punch was thrown according to your report." Devon said with a slight grin on his face. "If only more of our case could have been handled like that one. I assume that you'll be taking the rest of the day off."

"I was hoping too and KITT needs the recharge, but I have this feeling that's not going to happen is it?"Michael said, his expression changing from good to sarcastic.

"No, no my boy you can have the rest of the day off. Everything is being handled and as you said KITT needs to recharge." Devon said. Michael immediately relaxed his posture and smiled. He knew Devon too well to pass up an opportunity like this. Michael, then turned around and started out the door. "Michael, there is one thing I would like you to look into though." Devon said with a slight sheepish tone. Michael turned around all the seriousness returning to his face.

"What is it Devon?" Michael asked.

"Well Rebecca's birthday is coming soon and I really have no idea what to get the child." Devon said while pulling out a catalog from a drawer in his desk. "I've narrowed down the search to three different things but I wanted to make sure you and Bonnie would approve." Michael almost laughed out loud, but realized Devon was being completely serious.

"Devon if I know you what ever you choose will be in the utmost of taste and besides Bonnie and I trust your judgment. Rebecca will love what ever you give her too; she just loves being around her "Uncle" Devon." Michael said turning back towards the door. Devon then took another quick look at the page he had earmarked in the book nodded his head and replaced the book back to the drawer he got it from. As Michael left Devon's office he waved over to Cindy and let her know that if he was needed he would be over with Bonnie at the lab.

"Mommy can I go and play with KITT?" Rebecca asked her mother as they walked through the hallway the connected the labs to the garages.

"Sure Sweetie, but remember he needs to recharge so don't have him playing too many games, o.k.?" Bonnie answered her daughter.

"Yes Mommy. Thank you." Rebecca cheered as she made her way into the garage where KITT was. Bonnie always tried to remember that KITT had his needs too and that recharging after letting his power cells get so low would have him not exactly up to company but she also knew that KITT would always make time for Rebecca. KITT and Rebecca had kind of a bother sister relationship. Bonnie still marveled at how easily KITT and Rebecca got along with each other. At first she thought it was because KITT was just trying to be his polite self. However, she soon came to realize that KITT truly did care for Rebecca and it was a great relief that KITT was such good "big brother" to her. KITT too took his responsibility as the "older sibling" very seriously and would always do what ever he could to accommodate to Rebecca's needs or wants; all with in her parent's guidelines of course though.

"Hello KITT. Are you awake?" Rebecca quietly asked as she peered through the door leading into the garage.

"Of course I am Rebecca. What brings you to see me today?" KITT asked as he opened up his driver side door to allow her entry.

"I just wanted to make sure Daddy didn't beat you up too much. I have to make sure my big brother is ok don't I, and I didn't want you to be all lonely here by yourself." Rebecca told the A.I. as she walked over and sat in the offered seat. If KITT had a face he would be smiling. He knew the real reason the Rebecca came was to play games with him but he couldn't help but think how sweet she was in her reasoning.

"You father has been very good about keeping me in shape Rebecca. Thank you for your concern that is very sweet of you. So what game would you like to play today?" KITT said. He was pretty sure he even all ready knew the answer to his question but still asked just to be sure.

"Around the world KITT that's my favorite; you know that." Rebecca said smiling at the fact that KITT even had to ask which game to play. Around the world was a simple enough game that they both enjoyed to play. KITT would show different pictures on his monitor and Rebecca would have to guess what part of the world those images came from.

"Ok Rebecca, are you ready for your first picture?" KITT queried as randomized pictures changed on his video monitor. The first picture flashed up on the screen. It was of a long red suspension bridge over a large body of water. "Here it is Rebecca can you name this bridge?"

"Um I know this one KITT. It's the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco." Rebecca answered.

"Very good Rebecca now here is the next picture." KITT said as the next picture flashed up on the screen.

As their game went on Michael walked into the lab where Bonnie was sitting at her computer terminal. Slowly and without any sound Michael walked up behind his wife, kneeled down, and gently kissed her on her neck. Bonnie instantly melted from the stiff position she was in to lean up against her husband. "You have no idea how many times I wanted to do that before we were married." Michael whispered in her ear.

"The only reason I didn't want you to, was because of how much of a distraction that is." Bonnie said turning to face Michael. Then with out another word Michael caressed her face and kissed her full on the lips, drinking up every bit of pleasure he could for the moment. These were the moments he lived for now and he wasn't going to let it just pass without showing Bonnie just how much he loved her. Then slowly she backed away "Later my love. We will have plenty of time for that after work." Bonnie said just as she tried to take another breath to get her wind back.

"So, Angel, What are you working on today?" Michael said trying to make heads or tails of what was up on her computer screen.

"Well if you must know these are plans to improve KITT's M.B.S. and super pursuit mode." Bonnie said with a distinct sense of pride in her voice.

"That's great, both systems; how do you plan on doing that?" Michael said with excitement in his voice that there was going to be new things that KITT could do.

"Well for his M.B.S. we're going to add a nannite shell over it. That will not only add more durability to his frame but also give him a few new features as well like the ability to change color, a self repair function, and to slightly change his shape. He won't be able to change into a truck or anything like that but he will be able to change his look to say that of another car" Bonnie said while pointing out to the diagrams on her computer screen.

"WOW! That's amazing Bonnie. Have you told him about it yet and what about this super pursuit upgrade?" Michael asked genuinely excited about the changes.

"No I haven't told him yet and neither will you. I haven't got all the bugs worked out of it yet and until it's ready I don't want to put any undo stress on him. As for the super pursuit mode upgrade this one you should like even more. It will give KITT the ability of very limited flight." Bonnie told Michael while bringing up another diagram on her computer.

"Flight, Bonnie you of all people knows how he feels about flying." Michael said with concern in his voice.

"I know Michael, this isn't true flying he won't be more the five feet off the ground. He can turbo boost higher than that." As Bonnie hit a series of keys on her key board a diagram of KITT in his super pursuit mode configuration came up on the screen with a set of big red numbers in the upper left hand side of the screen that looked like KITT's speedometer. As the numbers ticked up higher and higher Michael noticed that just as they hit three hundred miles per hour a set of strategically place slits opened up on KITT's hubcaps, and the picture then lifted off the ground and KITT's tires folded underneath the body of the car as they continued to spin. The speedometer continued to count up until it finally reached four hundred and fifty miles per hour.

"Bonnie, I don't know what to say to that. That was really awesome." Michael said truly not knowing what else to say.

"I thought you might like it." Bonnie said with satisfaction. "I'm still working on the control surfaces, but KITT's C.P.U. should be able to handle all of the calculations fairly easily to help you keep control of the car while going so fast."

"Hmm, with that upgrade I truly would be KITT's "pilot"." Michael said with a slight grin on his face. "So just wondering about how long till we can expect to see these changes put in."

"Well if I can get the calculations back from R&D by today we could install them by next Monday and then field test them in a month or so." Bonnie said while thinking over the calculations in her head. "Yeah he should be ready in about a month."

"That's a lot of down time would you be needed for the entire process." Michael said with a wicked grin on his face and taking a few steps closer back towards Bonnie.

"I think I might be able to get away for a day maybe two if we're lucky." Bonnie said with the same wicked grin on her face as Michael. "It all depends on how much work you let me get done before we start the whole process." She said while dodging Michael's attempt to embrace her and get back to her computer letting a quick laugh escape her lips

"Oh well I'll let you go for know my dear but if eight o'clock comes around and you're still not home I'm going to come looking for you. Got it Missy?" Michael said slightly defeated from missing another chance to kiss his wife. "I love you, I'm going to go see what Becca and KITT are up to and don't worry I won't tell him about the upgrades….Yet." Michael said while walking out of the door. Walking just across the hall over to the garage Michael could already hear the excited squeals of his daughter as her game with KITT continued. For a moment Michael stayed out in the hall and looked through the window at his daughter laughing and having a great time with KITT. He knew what game they were playing and really didn't want to interrupt them. Well it looks like everything is fine here if they need me they'll call or something Michael thought to himself he then brought his com link up to his mouth "Hey KITT let Becca know that when you too are done to come an meet me in the lab with Bonnie. Thanks Buddy."

"Yes Michael did you want to talk to her now?" KITT replied over the comm. Link.

"No. It looks like ya'll are having a good time and I have to take care of a couple of things real quick so just let me know when she's on her way ok." Michael said as he walked back over to the lab.

"I thought you were going to give me some space so I could get this work done Mr. Knight." Bonnie said in a most professional tone as she saw Michael coming back into the lab.

"I was, I just couldn't bring myself to interrupt the kids" Michael said finding a seat close enough to Bonnie to be near her but still far enough away not to get in her way, and chuckling about the way Bonnie looked back at him almost confused by his statement. "They were playing around the world and you know how Becca gets with that one so it seemed easier just to let them play. I told KITT to send her back over here when they're done. Do you have anything at all I could help you with while I'm waiting or should I just sit here and be quiet?"

"Actually Michael there is something I could use your help with. Could you go down to R&D and pick up some paper copies of these files I'm working on and bring them back here this computer's e-mail account is down and it would really save me some time to get the data from R&D as soon as possible." Bonnie said totally surprising Michael because usually when ever she was working on something like this she always wanted to be left alone.

"This is just an excuse to get me out of the lab isn't it? So who do I need to talk to over there?" Michael said catching on to what she was trying to do.

"Well the computer is having trouble and I do need those files Michael and you did ask if you could help." Bonnie said with an almost innocent tone to it like she didn't have any idea what he was talking about. "The person you're looking for is Dr. Charles Graiman. He's the one who's working on the new shell for KITT and those are the files I need."

"Ok Angel, you win I'll play delivery boy as long as it helps you get out of here at a decent hour." Michael said walking out of the lab on his way he brought his comm. Link up to face. "Hey, Buddy, Bonnie's got me doing some errands for her; you have a problem with keeping an eye on Becca for a few more minutes?"

"Of course not Michael she is fine with me." KITT answered.

"Thanks Pal, I'll let you know when I'm back over here." Michael replied. Michael headed down the long hallway the seemed to stretch on forever in front of him to a single set of door with the words "Research and Development" In bold letters over the door. This must be it Michael thought to himself. As Michael walked through the door he found himself in what appeared to be a receptionist office with a young blond haired girl sitting behind a desk arranged right next to the door. Michael smiled and greeted the young lady "Hi there, I'm Michael Knight I'm here to pick up some files from Dr. Graiman for Dr. Knight."

"Oh, Dr. Knight just called about you, Sir." The receptionist answered. "I have the files right here for you I just need you to sign for them and they're all yours. Just Please let Dr. Knight know that Dr. Graiman will have the completed work done by five o'clock today if you would please."

"No problem I'm sure she'll be glad to have it so quick." Michael said as he signed for the folder that the receptionist was holding up to him. "Thanks. By the way are these files her copies or she need to return them when she done?"

"Those are her copies, Sir, she can keep those. Dr. Graiman said that when he's done he'll bring over the completed files himself." The receptionist answered while the phone began to ring. Michael waved good bye and walked out the door back into the hallway "That was almost too easy." Michael said out load to himself. "Well I guess I better get these to Bonnie then."

Meanwhile back over in the garage where KITT was; he and Rebecca were just about done with their game. Rebecca had been doing better than usual at guessing where all the pictures had been taken; and KITT was becoming very impressed at the fact that she was doing so well also. "Ok Rebecca, I have just two more pictures to show you if you get them both right then you will have completed this game with a perfect score. Are you ready to proceed?" KITT said as he scanned his memory banks to find another picture to put up on his monitor.

"You bet I am. I'm going to et a perfect score this time." Rebecca said with excitement at the idea of telling her parents that she did so well. Just then the next image came up on the screen it was of a stately white hose with columns in the front and iron fence surrounding it. "Oh KITT this one is too easy. That's the White House in Washington, D.C. Daddy and you went there last month." Rebecca sighed. "Are you trying to give me a perfect score KITT?"

"I would never. You have to earn your points with me Miss. Knight." KITT said almost sounding heart broken but in fact Rebecca had caught on to what He was trying to do. KITT marveled at how perceptive she was; she was most like her father in that regard. "Here is the last picture Rebecca." KITT said as the image of a great pyramid came onto the screen with two lesser pyramids in the background.

"Hmm… The pyramids huh; I know they're in Egypt. Now what was the name if the city?" Rebecca sat for a moment trying to collect her thoughts together enough to remember the name of the city.

""G" I know it starts with a "g"." Rebecca mused to herself. Then with a flash of inspiration and much excitement she yelled "I GOT IT! The name of the city is Gaza and it's in Egypt."

"VERY well done, Rebecca, I'm very proud of you. You appear to have been studying the picture facts that your mother got you." KITT praised his "little sister". Just at that moment Michael came into the garage after dropping off the file packet with Bonnie.

"DADDY, DADDY! Guess what?! I just got a perfect score!" Rebecca squealed as she jumped out of KITT and over to her father.

"Very good, Becca, I'm proud of you." Michael said as he picked her up to give her another hug. "KITT we have to do something special for the occasion wouldn't you agree?

"Very much so, Michael, might I suggest retrieving the package from my trunk for starters?" KITT said as he opened his trunk to allow Michael access to the huge bag he had stored there. As Michael carried Becca over to the back side of KITT Rebecca's eyes grew wide as she saw the bag. Michael then put his daughter down so the he could retrieve this big surprise turned reward. "Here you are, Becca. This is for being a good girl for you mother while I was away and for getting a perfect score." Michael said with a proud look on his face.

"Thank you Daddy, and thank you KITT." Rebecca said as she saw her father put the bag down onto the floor. The bag was almost as tall as she was and at first she just stared at it admiring its size. "Can I open it now Daddy?" Rebecca asked looking up at her father.

"You know what I think you mother should be here for this to don't you think?" Michael said as he lifted his comm. Link to his mouth. "Bonnie are you listening?" Michael asked looking over towards the doors as he asked the question.

"Yes, Michael what is it? I'm never going to get done with all these interruptions." Bonnie replied sound slightly agitated.

"Bonnie, our daughter has something very special she wants you to know about and I think you should be here to hear the news from her in person. I promise this will only take a couple of minutes and then there will be no more interruptions."

"Ok you two. I'll be right there, but Michael really if you want me home tonight I will need to get a lot more work done." Bonnie said almost pleading in her voice to be left alone.

After about two minutes Bonnie came into the garage. "Mommy, I did it! I got a perfect score on around the world!" Rebecca said as she saw her mother come into the room. Rebecca then pointed over to the huge bag at her side "and this is what Daddy got for me for being a good girl." Bonnie then looked over to Michael who was grinning like the cat who just ate the canary.

"Very good, Rebecca, I told you, you could do it if you practiced more." Bonnie said smiling at her daughter. "Michael Arthur Knight, what did you spoil our beautiful little girl with this time?" she said as she walked over to Michael and Rebecca. Truth of it was she really did enjoy Michael taking so much effort to make sure that he could do everything he could to show his family that he loved them but still she had to at least put up a good front so that it didn't seem so obvious to Rebecca. Someone had to be the serious parent and that just wasn't something Michael was very good at if he didn't have to be.

"Ok Becca, now you can open it." Michael said pushing the bag over towards his daughter. Rebecca immediately went for the bow tying the top of the bag together. As she undid the knot the bag fell away to reveal an enormous stuffed white horse with a long white tail and mane both done up in braids. On the horse was a light pink saddle with two matching saddle bags with the word "Princess" written in gold embroidered lettering on the bags.

"Oh, Daddy, she's beautiful!" Rebecca exclaimed as she threw her arms around the horse's neck. "What's her name?" The little girl was almost giggling so hard that she could not be understood as she asked the question.

"Well what do you want to call her? She doesn't have a name until you give one to her , Sweetie." Michael said .

"Well she looks like a "Spirit" to me. What do you think KITT?" Rebecca said after pausing for a moment of thought.

"I think Spirit fits very nicely, Rebecca." KITT answered.

"Well, Michael, I have to admit that is one beautiful horse and it appears that you were right about our daughter loving it." Bonnie said smiling at how happy Rebecca appeared to be. Rebecca slowly walked around her new doll petting the horse's main as she did so admiring the away the hair seemed to sparkle with all the different colors of the rainbow as she saw from different angles. Rebecca then tried to lift the horse up "Ugh." She grunted unable to get the horse off the ground. "Daddy she's really heavy how am I going to get her home?" Rebecca asked looking up at her father with concern in her voice.

"Well, Becca, that's what Daddies are for." Bonnie said looking over at Michael with a smirk on her face. Bonnie then looked over to the charging station monitor that KITT was hooked up to it read forty three percent with an estimated three hours remaining till the charge was complete. "Ok everybody I'm sorry but I have to get back to work and KITT needs his rest so everybody out."

"Aw do we have to Mommy?" Rebecca wined as Michael walked over to the horse to pick it up for his daughter to carry back to their quarters there on the estate.

"Yes, Becca , KITT does need his rest, He worked really hard for the past couple of days and he needs to recharge, and he can do that quicker when he can turn off all the extra systems he needs to have on for us to play with him." Michael said lifting up the horse with no effort at all. After securing the doll on his shoulder Michael walked over to Rebecca to take her hand. "Come on Sweetie, say good bye to KITT so he can rest."

"I'll see you later KITT, ok? Get some rest." Rebecca said as she and Michael walk towards the door. "Yeah Buddy, get some rest I'll let you know if anything comes up and we need you ok." Michael added.

"Good bye Rebecca. Michael I will. See you soon." KITT answered as began to power down all non-essential systems. Slowly all the different light and gauges went dim on his dash as he went into "sleep" mode as he called it all that remained active were his vital C.P.U. functions and his com link channel to Michael.

"Sweet dreams, KITT." Bonnie said with the same kind of affection that a mother says to her child. Then she shut off the lights in the garage and walked out the door going back over to her lab.

"Thank you, Bonnie." KITT answered as the door shut, and with that the last of his systems were turned off until he was needed again.

The rest of the day went on like any other at the estate. Michael and Rebecca played games in their quarters, Bonnie continued to work in her lab, and Devon went over the various possible cases for Michael's next assignment in his office. The clock rolled on it all seemed as if the day would just on that way forever. Just as promised right after five o'clock there was a knock at Bonnie's lab door. "Come in." Bonnie called from across the room. "Ah, Dr. Graiman, do you have the last calculations done for how much we will need of the new shell?" Bonnie asked as Dr. Graiman came into the room.

"That and more, Dr. Knight, it appears that my assistant has found a way to write a programmed algorithm that KITT can control to get even more use out of the new shell. So he'll be able to use his new shell to change his configuration to adapt to just about any environment to include water. With this in place, it is the equal to a full syminization." Dr. Graiman stated as he walked over to the table next to Bonnie. "Are those the new plans for the S.P.M. configuration upgrade?" He asked as he pointed over to the monitor.

"Yes, By the way do you think that if I gave Chelsea a set of schematics she could write the program need to have the nannite match the measurements required for the new configuration." Bonnie asked.

"Are you going to try and use the nannites to act as flaps and control surfaces?" Dr. Graiman asked. Rubbing his chin almost looking worried at the idea.

"It would be easier an actually installing the flaps themselves wouldn't it?" Bonnie asked wonder why the concern in her college's face.

"You're right it would be easier, but we're never tested to cohesiveness of the nannites past three hundred miles per hour in any of our simulations. I'm not sure the molecular bond would hold under that kind of friction and stress. Dr. Knight if you could give us another two days for testing I'm sure we could have some solid data for you but right now I really don't think it would be wise to try and use the nannites for that purpose." Dr. Graiman explained.

Bonnie thought for a few moments. Her temper for delays was well known through out the labs and she was sure that the new nannite shell would hold. However she decided that in this case rushing would not be the best decision; this was Michael and KITT's lives at stake if any thing went wrong. "Charles do you really think two days would be enough time? How about you take two weeks instead that way we can double check everything. This is my husband's life were putting on the line here and I want to make sure everything is exactly as it should be."

Dr. Graiman was shocked. At first he thought she was being sarcastic but then realized that she was being completely serious. "Two weeks. Dr. Knight with two weeks we could not only test out the simulations but have working models tested as well." Charles said with enthusiasm in his voice. "I'll get started on it right now."

"No, Charles, go home and spend some time with your wife and daughter and tell Chelsea thank you for all the extra work she put in to help us out." Bonnie said placing a hand on his shoulder. "I just want you to know that your help with these upgrades has been invaluable and what you're doing is going to help protect two of the three most important people in my life. Thank you."

"That's all we can do Bonnie is protect the ones we love as best we can. You shouldn't stay so late either. I'm sure Michael and Rebecca would be more than happy to see you come home at a decent hour too." Dr. Graiman said with a slight smile on his face revealing a fatherly wisdom that was already starting to show. "Well them I'm off. I'll starting working on those Sims first thing tomorrow morning."

"Ok Charles that will be fine. I'm going to call it a day myself I sure that both my kids are wondering where I am." Bonnie said shutting off the computer and putting the loose papers into her filing cabinet. "I just have to give Devon a call and give him the progress reports and let him know that these upgrades will have KITT down for more time than I thought." Bonnie said walking over to the telephone at her desk. "He did say to take as much time as I needed though." She mused out loud to herself.

Back at Devon's office he was just finishing up his afternoon tea. As Devon sat at his desk he a narrowed down the cases for Michael to just two and was really having a hard time on deciding which on to choose. Both cases were exactly what the foundation was made for. Both were from hard working families that needed help in keeping their lively hoods intact and out of the hands of business people who where known for their less than honorable practices in acquiring their fortunes. Devon rubbed his head not knowing how to proceed. As he looked over the file one more time the phone at his desk rang. "Hello. Devon Miles speaking."

"Hi, Devon, it's Bonnie. I just want to call and let you know that the modifications are going to take a little longer than I had anticipated by about two weeks. It seem the new shell had not been tested over KITT's current maximum speed, and Dr. Graiman and I agreed that it would be best to redo the test with the new super pursuit mode speeds to make sure the shell could hold up to the stresses of that kind air friction. I'm sorry if this affects any of your plans but it would really be a big help to me to have KITT here for the entire process." Bonnie said while fidgeting with the phone line waiting for Devon to be upset.

"Another two weeks you say. Ok Bonnie. I did say to take as much time as you need. It's been so long since KITT has had this kind of upgrade done that I suppose it would be best to give him and Michael time to adjust to the new features; thank you for letting me know. Are you going to be working late today as well?" Devon said.

"Actually Devon I was just getting ready to go home for the day. I can't get anymore of my work done until we get those new test completed and that won't even start until tomorrow." Bonnie said sort of surprised at how calm Devon was about the delay.

"Ok Bonnie, give Rebecca my love and I will talk to you tomorrow. Good bye." Devon said.

"Bye Devon I will. Don't stay too late." Bonnie answered knowing that if no one reminded him he would be there all night going over everything that needed to be done.

Bonnie then put the receiver back down on the phone and started to walk out of the lab. "I think I'll say good night to KITT too." she thought to herself. She then walked across the hall to the garage and peaked in the door. "Good night KITT, let me know if you need any thing ok." She said as me looked around to make sure everything was ok. The charging station read a full one-hundred percent and all of the other instruments appeared to be in place. All was in order. She knew that while KITT was in "sleep" mode he would not have heard her but it still made her feel better just to see him and know everything was ok. Now, it was finally time after a very long day to truly welcome her husband back home and that was something she was truly looking forward to doing.

Back over at their quarters Michael and Rebecca were getting ready to start making dinner. "Well, Becca, what will it be tonight?" Michael asked as they both stood in front of the pantry with the door open. All the different boxes and cans stacked neatly on the selves.

"Umm, Daddy, are you going to cook again?" Rebecca said sheepishly while looking up at father. She knew that even though her father had saved the world at least a hundred times he did have one weakness. He could cook unless it was something very, very simple.

"I was going to, but the way you asked I think maybe I should call out for pizza." Michael said with a small smile on his face. He knew that even though he had gotten better through the years; his daughter had a very picky pallet and it just seemed easier to call out anyway. Michael then grabbed a flier from the front of the refrigerator and the phone receiver hanging on the wall next to him and dialed. "Hello? Antonio's Pizza? I would like to place an order for pick-up. I would like to get one large pepperoni pizza and a bottle of Coke." Michael said. "This will be charge. Yes the Knight account. Thanks, Inzo, I'll be there in about an hour. Ok, Bye"

"Ok, Kiddo, you happy now?" Michael said as he hung up the phone. Just then Bonnie came through the front door and heard the giggling of her daughter. Sounds like she got her way again; Bonnie thought to herself.

"Hey you two what's going on here?" Bonnie asked as she entered the kitchen. Both Rebecca and Michael looked over at her with smiles.

"Mommy, You're home early it's not dark yet." Rebecca said curiously looking over at the widow and then back at her mother. "Daddy just ordered pizza again."

"So how's Inzo?" Bonnie said in a comedic tone putting her stuff down on the table next to her and taking a seat in the closest chair. Looking back at Michael she saw that her humor was not lost as he put the phone back on its charging base.

"He said and I quote "It's a good ting you never learn how to cook Mr. Knight. Youa keep my business outa da red." Michael said in a horrible sounding fake Italian accent. He then walked over to his wife and kneeled down in front of her chair on one knee. "I love you, Angel, but I have to tell you that cooking will never be something that I will ever know how to do as good as I need to." He kissed her lips gently and as he started to back away he felt Bonnie's hand wrap around the back of his head to pull him close again. Only after they both heard the giggle of their daughter back over by the pantry still did they release their kiss.

Bonnie took in a deep breath as they parted. "You may not be any good in the kitchen, but don't ever say that you don't know how to cook Michael Knight." Bonnie said as she still was trying to regain her breath. As she finished they both smiled to each other and rested their foreheads against each other for a moment to still just enjoy the closeness they now shared. "I guess maybe I should change out of these clothes and put on something more appropriate for going out?"; as she said this Bonnie got up from her seat giving Michael a quick kiss on his forehead, and gently pushing him out of the way. Michael still kneeling looked over to his daughter who was smiling from ear to ear.

"You and Mommy are silly, Daddy." Rebecca said as she went to sit on her daddy's extended leg. Sitting down and putting her arms around his neck for balance and as a show of affection; "but I think it a good thing." With that she hopped back of and ran over to the living room laughing all the way. As she did so it hit Michael one more time just how lucky he was to have Bonnie and Rebecca in his life and he stood back up to get his things ready. He still had to grab his keys and his jacket.

"Ok, Becca, time to get your shoes and jacket on we don't want to keep Mr. Inzo waiting." Michael called over to her as he out on his own jacket.

"Ok, Becca, time to get your shoes and jacket on we don't want to keep Mr. Inzo waiting." Michael called over to her as he out on his own jacket. As Bonnie walked out of the bedroom she was wearing light blue blouse with some blue jeans and her hair was completely down. Michael looked down the hallway from the front door to his wife and smiled; she always knew exactly what to wear. Since the weather was starting to get a little chilly out side Michael decided to call KITT and have him meet them at the door. "Hey Buddy, it's time to wake up. Can you meet me and the girls in front of our quarters please?" Michael said while Bonnie was putting on her black jacket matching Michael's; however with a more feminine cut to it and making sure that Rebecca was ready to go as well.

"On my way, Michael." KITT replied through the com-link. As he did so all of his functions came back on line and his engine sprang back to life. For KITT this would have been the equivalent of a good stretch. As his shiny black frame began to move backwards the garage door opened and he was on his way to be with his family. It was interesting to KITT how he now thought of them that way. True he was never programmed or even asked to think of them that way but never the less he did now. Although he could remember exactly when the thought first occurred to him he had never really been able to comprehend why. This was just one of the many changes to his programming that had just "occurred" through observation and now it was and integral part of his systems. He knew that he would always be happiest with them and that he would always do his best for them.

"Ok, Ladies are we all ready to go?" Michael asked as Bonnie took his right arm and Rebecca his left hand.

"Yes. Mr. Knight I do believe that we are ready to go." Bonnie answered. Quickly kissing him on the cheek and opening up the front door. "I'm ready too." Rebecca chimed in not wanting to be left out of the conversation. Just as the three of them walked out side KITT was pulling up into the driveway next to the apartment. As he stopped he opened up both of his doors awaiting everyone to get inside. Bonnie made sure Rebecca was strapped into the back and taking her own seat and Michael was already telling KITT where they going.

"Ok KITT, We're going over to Antonio's Pizza and we've got one very hungry little girl in the back so plot us the fastest route please." As he finished he looked around the cabin, made sure that both Bonnie and Rebecca were in their seats and ready to go.

"Course plotted, Michael, we should arrive in twenty minutes." KITT said as a map showing the route to be taken was be displayed on his monitor. "Thanks, KITT." Michael answered.

"Everybody ready?" Michael asked one more time before he hit the accelerator. "Yes." Both Bonnie and Rebecca answered in unison. With that they were on their way Michael backed out of the driveway and on to the street to begin their journey.

The trip there was filled with music and laughter. Michael was making fun of the newer music that was coming out, and Rebecca said that "She always liked the OLD stuff too." Of course this made both her parents feel their age for a moment. Just after that statement was made a favorite song of Michaels came on the radio and he quickly began to sing along with it. "Just take those old records of the shelf I'll sit, and listen to'em by myself. Today's music ain't got the same soul. I'd like some old time rock'n'roll." The song fit perfect into the conversation that hey were having and for a moment Bonnie wondered if maybe KITT had something to do with that. Although "Rock'N'Roll" had never been KITT's favorite type of music had had found that over time and with Michael's insistence that they always listen to it that he had begun to acquire a taste for curtain songs and this was one of the ones he liked. As the song went on Both Bonnie and Rebecca cheered Michael on. When the song was over they were pulling into the parking lot of Antonio's.

"Ok Ladies, It appears that we have arrived." Michael said as he placed the car into park and turned off the engine. "Alright everybody the first round is on me but after that the games are coming out of your own pockets; got it?" Michael stated as he focused his attention on the rearview mirror where Rebecca was sitting. "Yes, Daddy." was all that could be heard as Rebecca went scrambling for the open door to her right. Both Bonnie and Rebecca were heading into the restaurant as Michael stayed behind to talk to KITT for just a moment.

"I just wanted to say thanks again, Buddy. It really does mean a lot to me that you understand how important to me these times with Bonnie and Rebecca are and you're willing to help me out." Michael said to KITT.

"Of course Michael, I want to see them happy too. Besides they're my family too." KITT answered, realizing that this was the first time that he had actually said it out loud.

"That we are, Buddy that we are. Hey you gonna be alright out here? Don't forget to turn you r heater on it feels like the temp is dropping again." Michael said patting the dash just above the voice box. It felt good to the both of them just too finally have it said aloud what both of them had felt for awhile. "I'd better get in there or all my food will be gone. See you a bit, KITT." Michael exited the car a started to walk over to the front door of the restaurant pausing for just a moment to look back at his friend. Michael smiled one more time as he saw KITT's scanner swipe across the front of the car and then continued his walking.

Michael walked into the restaurant to be greeted by Inzo coming from out of the kitchen to the front counter. "Ah, how are ya, Mr. Knight?" Inzo said with arms raised to the ceiling. "I'm great Inzo. I came for some of that world famous pizza you've got cocking back there." Michael said as he caught up with both Bonnie and Rebecca.

"You're order, she will beya out in justa momento" Inzo said placing his index finger on the side of his nose and heading back to the kitchen. While he headed back to the kitchen Michael escorted Bonnie and Rebecca over to their table.

"Ok, Becca, I'll give you the option do you want to use you're free game now while we wait or do you want to eat first and then go play. I'll even sweeten the deal a little by paying for the second game too if you wait till we're done eating." Bonnie asked her daughter as they walked over to their table. Bonnie knew that this would catch Rebecca's attention by being able to play even more games if she could wait.

"I think I'll wait this time Mommy, but remember you got the second game." Rebecca said as she took her seat and smiling at the idea of being able to play more games.

"Ok, Sweetie I've got the second game, and by the way one slice is not going to be enough. It will be a two slice minimum." Bonnie said as she too took her seat being offered by Michael behind her. Rebecca's smile was quickly being replaced by a look of disagreement to her mother's statement. However, Rebecca knew that voicing her opinion on this matter would get her nowhere and so she decided that she would try and change the subject. "Is the food almost ready, Daddy?"

"It will be done in just a minute, Becca. Inzo is getting it ready for us right now." As he finished his statement Inzo cam out from behind the counter carrying a large pizza up over his head like a professional waiter, and in his other hand he had a trey of breadsticks and three drinks. As he approached the table he called over to Michael. "You order she is done, Mr. Knight." Michael looked over his shoulder to see the food being brought. The smell of the food was incredible. Inzo with the skill of a master put the food and drinks down onto the table and then without missing a beat he started slice the pizza and hand out the plates. "Thanks Inzo, we're good." Michael said as he took a sip from his soda.

After a while Rebecca having just finished her second slice of pizza looked over at her mother. "Mommy, I'm done. Can I go play now?" Bonnie just nodded as she was still chewing her own food. With that Rebecca hopped up from her seat and skipped around the table over to her father. "Daddy, can I have the money please?" Michael reached into his pocket and grabbed a hand full of quarters.

"Here ya go, Becca, don't spend it all in one place Ok?" Michael said knowing exactly which game she was going for. The SkeeBall machine was her favorite game and given the chance she would play it all day long. Just as he thought Rebecca made a b-line for the SkeeBall machine, He just smiled to himself as he watched her go.

"A penny for your thoughts." Bonnie said as she noticed Michael looking over at their daughter.

"Sometimes I still can't believe what I almost didn't have. I'm just happy that we were able to make this work between us." Then looking over at his wife "I love you two more than anything else I've ever loved in this world and I almost screwed that up so bad. If not for you pushing yourself so hard when you came back and me watching you from the hallway to make sure you were ok. We might not have gotten back together." Michael held out his hand over to his wife for her to take. Bonnie took his hand on top of the table thinking of what to say to him.

"Well I guess it's a good thing you smartened up then, Michael. But seriously I know that we would have gotten back together eventually. I couldn't have taken it any longer being away from you. Michael I loved you then too and I knew you loved me but the things that we said to each other just hurt so badly. We both almost screwed it up not just you. "

"I love you Mrs. Knight" Michael said as he and Bonnie stretched across the table to meet for a kiss.

"I love you too, Mr. Knight." Bonnie said as they released. Then from out behind them they heard their daughter.

"I WON!! I WON!!" Rebecca was shouting with excitement. Both her parents looked over toward Rebecca. The lights on the SkeeBall machine were flashing and a stream of tickets was flowing from the dispenser. Then Michael and Bonnie looked at each other.

"KITT." They both said in unison and laughed. Just then Michael's com-link beeped.

"Ya Buddy." Michael answered when he brought his wrist up to his mouth.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. It wasn't me." KITT stated in a most innocent sounding tone.

"So what you're saying is she did it completely on her own." Bonnie said with a smirk on her face because she was sure that KITT had helped in some way.

"Of course, Bonnie. You know I would never cheat." KITT said sounding appalled even by the idea that they thought he would do something like that.

"Ok KITT if you say so" Michael said as they got up from their chairs to walk over to Rebecca.

"I did it Mommy and Daddy! I won!" Rebecca said as they approached.

"Good Job Kiddo." Michael said as Rebecca turned around to start collecting the tickets. Trying to bunch all the tickets up as neatly as possible was starting to become more than the girl could handle. It seemed as if the entire roll was going to come out of the machine.

"Wow! There's so many." Rebecca exclaimed as the last ticket finally exited the mouth of the dispenser. With the onslaught of tickets at its end Rebecca gathered up the last of them and began to walk over to the counter where Inzo was already waiting to assist her in selecting a prize for her accomplishment. Beaming with pride and her parents behind her Rebecca plopped the huge pile of tickets on to the counter.

"Momma Mia, Becca. I thinka you broke'a da bank kiddo." Inzo said as he started to feed the tickets into the counting machine. Quickly the numbers stacked up; to Michael it looked like KITT's speedometer when he hit turbo boost. First one hundred then two hundred; when the counter was done it read four-hundred and seventy-five tickets. "Ok, Kiddo, It a looks like a you gotta run of da house. You can picka anyting you like." Inzo said smiling to see his customers so happy too. Rebecca looked over the prize counter. There was the usual assortment of spider rings and whistles not to mention a rather varied display of colored rubber balls, But as Rebecca looked over of the prizes there was one that caught her attention as soon as she spotted it. It was a model kit of a black 1986 Firebird that looked like KITT; missing the front scanner of course but mommy or daddy could help fix that.

"I'd like to get the car please, Mr. Inzo. It looks like Daddy's" Rebecca said while pointing over to the model set. Inzo looked at the cost of the car and the number of tickets.

"Ok, Kiddo you gotta five left." Inzo said as he placed the box on the counter.

"I think I'll save them for next time" Rebecca said when she picked up the box from the counter top. Inzo hit a set of buttons on the ticket counter; it printed out a receipt and he handed it to Bonnie.

"Thanks, Inzo, the food as fantastic as always." Michael said while extending his hand to shake Inzo's

"Anytime, Mr. Knight, youa my best customers." Inzo said smiling at the family.

Bonnie and Rebecca both said their respective "good-byes" as well, and then the three of them started to walk outside back to KITT. The temperature seemed to have dropped another twenty degrees while they were inside. When they got to KITT, he opened up his doors and as Michael had suggested earlier he had had his heater on; the inside of the cabin was already a toasty warm.

"Thank you, KITT ", Bonnie said as she sit down in her seat feeling the warmth through her clothes. "It's really starting to get cold out there. "

"My scanners indicate that it is forty-eight degrees and the expected low is forty-four degrees." KITT said as everyone settled into their seats.

"You don't have to tell me twice, Buddy. You ready to head back to your warm garage? Michael said closing the door next to him and lifting his hand to the ignition switch. At that second KITT's engine sprang to life once more the low rumble and turbine mix that was uniquely KITT's filing the parking lot of the restaurant. "Ok everybody we're off." Michael said looking behind himself to make sure the area was clear.

"Thank you, KITT, for your help in there. " Rebecca said as the car started to pull on to the road in front of the building.

"No thanks are necessary, Rebecca, all I did was to help you with your toss. You still did all of the rest yourself." KITT said.

"But I thought you did something to the machine." Rebecca said now looking honestly surprised, herself, and then quickly recovering as to not give away that she had asked KITT through her com-link to help. "Well still I got a model of you to say thank you. Well it will look like you when I'm done anyway." Rebecca said pulling the box out from underneath her coat as if to show KITT the model.

"Now that was a very thoughtful gesture, it's my turn to say thank you." KITT said sounding touched at the act of his "sister". The trip back home went fairly quietly after that the sun had gone down and been replaced by a full moon and there was almost no sign of clouds in the sky. Rebecca had been lulled to sleep by the drive and Bonnie was just about to fall asleep herself when she felt Michael's hand grasp hers. It was a simple gesture to say the least, but one that also spoke volumes to her about how he felt. To her it said I love you and I'll always be here; that by itself was enough to always make her feel safe that she had made the right decision in giving Michael another chance.

"Hey, Angel, we're almost home." Michael said gently, "When we get there I'll carry, Becca, to her bed. Why don't you get ready for bed yourself and I'll meet you when I done, Ok?" Bonnie looked over at Michael and smiled.

"If you insist." Was her answer as she yawned and then laughed a little at how she sounded; just then they passed the gates to the foundation grounds. In another two minutes they were pulling into their driveway. Bonnie got out of the car first. "Thank you, KITT for the ride and good night." She said placing her hand on the roof of the car.

"You welcome, Bonnie, good night to you as well." KITT answered as Michael was picking up Rebecca from the back seat trying not to wake her in the process. Carefully he maneuvered her small body out of the car and then placed her against his chest; her head naturally lay down on his shoulder.

"Ok, KITT, I've got her. Good night Buddy we'll see you in the morning." Michael said still adjusting his daughter on his body. KITT closed his passenger side door. "Good night Michael. I'll be in the garage if I am needed."

"Sounds good, Pal, see you in the morning." Michael said as KITT pulled out from the drive and headed back over to his garage. Bonnie had already started walking over to the front door to open it for Michael. As he passed by her he said thanks and made his way back to his daughter's room to put her in bed.

Bonnie followed close behind them until coming to the doorway that lead to her and Michael's room. As she walked into the room the first thing she did was to head for her closet. When she got there she opened up the door and quickly selected a long red silk night gown that she knew Michael liked. She then walked over to the attached bathroom and started to get ready for bed. From Rebecca's room Michael heard the sound of the shower coming from over in bathroom. This could be fun he thought to himself as he finished tucking Rebecca in for the night. He kissed her forehead and told her "Good night, I love you." she only just slightly woke up enough to say good night too as he walked out of the room and over to his own.

Michael walked through the door way of his room to hear the shower still going and his wife humming an tune to herself as she bathed. "You know', Michael thought to himself, "I haven't had a shower in about two days. Maybe I should join her." As the thought completed in his mind a devious smile went across Michael's face. He slowly opened up the door to the bathroom as to not make any noise. When he got inside he stopped to admire the form of his wife on the other side of the opaque glass door. He then got out of his clothes just as quietly as he could, walked over to the shower and opened up the door. Bonnie was facing away from the door as he did this and was so involved in what she was doing hadn't even noticed that he was now standing right behind her. Carefully Michael went to place his arms around her; she still had her own arms up as she was washing her hair. Finally their bodies touched as Michael took the one last step to be up against her and closed his arms around her.

"I love you, Angel" he said in a husky voice right into her ear. She responded in kind by placing her arms around the back of his neck to pull him closer and then she turned around still in his arms. Looking up into his eyes she kissed in full and long on the lips the water from the shower splashing all around them. Now it was truly time to welcome her husband home and she was going to enjoy every second of it….

As the morning sun rose over the foundation grounds and the light shown into their bedroom Michael was just waking up. The first thing he noticed as a lie on his back was that Bonnie was still asleep in his arms. Instantly the previous night's events came flashing to his mind and a smile across his face. Michael then began to run his fingers through her hair just very lightly touching her. He didn't want to wake her up but just enjoy the feel of having her close to him. "Thank you, Angel." He whispered as he pulled her closer. He knew that the only reason he was even able to go on with this life as Michael Knight was because she gave him the strength and inspiration that he needed. Always facing down the "bad guys" had been difficult, but with Bonnie at his side, KITT as his partner, and Rebecca cheering him on he knew he could do anything and that he would be able to continue to be the "One man who made a difference." ; because he had her, his one woman.

**The End ?**


End file.
